Dalzollene
|name = Dalzollene |kana = ダルツォルネ |rōmaji = Darutsorune |japanese voice = Hiroomi Sugino (1999) Takehito Koyasu (2011) |english voice = Tony Valdez (1999) Kirk Thornton (2011) |manga debut = Chapter 67 |anime debut = Episode 48 (1999) Episode 39 (2011) |gender = Male |eyes = Black (1999) Brown (2011) |hair = Black (1999; 2011) |status = Deceased |previous affiliation = Nostrade Family |previous occupation = Nostrade Head Bodyguard |type = Unknown |image gallery = yes}} Dalzollene (ダルツォルネ, Darutsorune) was the leader of Neon Nostrade's bodyguards and Kurapika's direct superior.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 70 Appearance He was a large built man with a short haircut, with his most noticeable feature being the tattoos under the both of his eyes that reached his cheekbones. He was often seen wearing a sweater and pants. Personality He appeared to enjoy music and was dedicated to his job. While he tended to act like an intimidating Mafia member when angered, he was shown to stay very calm and collected when not. Plot Yorknew City arc Within the Nostrade's Mansion, Dalzollene appears on a TV monitor to orient the applicants about their task to collect one of the items and return with it after one month. A month later, Dalzollene wishes the new bodyguards good luck. When the bodyguards start to leave, they realize that the door is locked. Dalzollene appears on the monitor again, explaining that the applicants should be strong enough to leave the mansion alive.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 67 The following month, the four applicants return to Dalzollene, each with a item on the list that was required for the bodyguard job. Impressed, he formally news them as new bodyguards and introduces himself as the head bodyguard. He explains that their first mission to safely guard their boss to Yorknew City from the Lingon Airport, so the boss could attend the Underground Auction the following day. After arguing with Kurapika, Dalzollene takes the new bodyguards to meet the boss. Walking down the hallway the bodyguard Baise spots a a man laminated into a portrait and inquires what it is. Dalzollene informs the group the man in the portrait was a former bodyguard who didn't listen to him and listened to assumptions made by the enemy putting the boss's life in danger. Therefore he was terminated and the four of them were his replacements. At the end of the hallway, Dalzollene knocks on the door and informs the person behind it the newcomers have arrived and the boss allows them in. So Dalzollene then introduces the new bodyguards to their new boss Neon Nostrade. On the day before the Underground Auction, on the Lingon Airport runway, Dalzollene accompanied by Ivlenkov, Shachmono Tocino, and Squala keep a close eye on Neon, as she exits a large airship and is lead into a car by Dalzollene that is driven to Yorknew City.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 71 While on their way to Yorknew City, Dalzollene hands Neon her prediction requests for September. Neon complains about her increased workload, and Dalzollene apologizes on her father's behalf, claiming that her clients are her father's friends. After Neon calls her father and argues with him, she starts working on her fortune-telling. Dalzollene reads one of the predictions and becomes anxious. He congratulates Neon after her work and promises her that the bodyguards would accompany her for shopping. Upon arriving at the Hotel Beitacle Dalzollene contacts Light Nostrade to inform him of a discrepancy in the recent batch of fortunes Neon composed. With numerous prediction dictating death if in attendance of the auction, Light forbids his daughter to attend the Underground Auction for her own safety. Though Dalzollene concerned how Neon will take the news, confesses she becomes unbearable when she doesn't get her way. So Light orders Dalzollene to simply buy whatever she wants no matter what the cost. That night Dalzollene congratulates the bodyguards for a job well done and details their next mission to them, what their respective jobs are and what items in the auction have to be gotten no matter what the cost. Later after Neon is informed she can't attend the auction, she throws a massive tantrum and Dalzollene sporting some bruises contacts Light informing him that she's become unbearable.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 72 Though later Neon tires herself out and Dalzollene explains to Light why she threw the tantrum. Reluctantly Light cancels all of his plans will head to Yorknew immediately, but enforces Dalzollene to get the mummy of Princess Corco at all costs. Dalzollene then contacts Kurapika for an update on his front who reports everything is fine.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 73 Afterwards when the Phantom Troupe massacre all of the Underground Auction attendees Melody contacts Dalzollene and informs him of the situation at hand. Anxious of what occurred, Dalzollene order Melody and Kurapika to find out what happened in the auction building, while he contacts Linssen. After finding out everything, Kurapika contacts and informs Dalzollene about all of the missing attendees and stolen auction items. Furious by this Dalzollene proclaims the thieves must be caught and tells Kurapika he and Squala will regroup with him near the Central Square and then orders Squala to leave five guard dogs behind for safety sake.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 74 Upon arriving at the location where the Phantom Troupe were brought down, Dalzollene is left dumbfound by Uvogin's brute strength, while Kurapika comments how he's a potent Nen user. As soon as Squala starts to panic and claims he wants no part of making a move against Uvogin, to which Basho agrees with. Although Dalzollene agrees with the two's notion, he still wishes to try and stop them. The Shadow Beast Worm then appears from underground and introduces himself as one of the Shadow Beasts and inquires Dalzollene what clan they belong to and he answers the Ritz Family. Worm warns the Nostrade Family bodyguards to stay back as Porcupine, Rabid Dog, and Leech out of nowhere and confront Uvogin,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 75 but they're all beaten by him. Kurapika seeing no other alternative tries to go after Uvogin by himself, much to Dalzollene's dismay. And at that very moment, a beaten and mangled Worm returns to the Nostrade bodyguards to warn them not to approach him.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 76 However Kurapika tries to go after Uvogin and as Dalzollene tries to stop Kurapika, Melody plays "A Field in Spring" using her Nen ability to calm everyone down and suggests they all thoroughly contemplate what to do next. Although calm, Kurapika proposes a plan to capture Uvogin. Dalzollene agrees to it and Kurapika manages to capture Uvogin with his chains. With Uvogin as their prisoner the bodyguards head back to Yorknew City. Although on the way, Dalzollene contacts Melody to warn her car they're being tailed, but the Shadow Beast Owl impedes the tailing carHunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 77 and Dalzollene believes it was the remaining Shadow Beasts that stopped them. So Dalzollene orders Kurapika to take a different route back into town and the direction of the place they're going to is that of Plan C.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 78 Later that night at an undisclosed underground room Dalzollene and the other bodyguards try to interrogate Uvogin about the missing auction attendees and items. Dalzollene even uses a sword to try and stab Uvogin with it, but proves futile. Uvogin then admits to them that the auction attendees were all murdered and the items were already gone when arrived to steal them. Soon after Kurapika learns that their comrades were amongst the killed attendees acts abrasive punching Uvogin in the face. Dalzollene then intervenes and tries to reason with Kurapika. He later contacts the community that the Nostrade Family captured one of the thieves and learns that the Shadow Beasts are all dead. Afterwards supposed people from the Mafia community arrive and Dalzollene leads them to Uvogin. Upon their arrival, Dalzollene is instantly killed by Phinks who impales him with his right arm. Sometime after Uvogin escapes, Melody tries to contact Dalzollene, but to no avail and figures he's been killed. Without a leader it's ultimately decided that Kurapika takes over as head bodyguard and be the one who informs Light Nostrade of all that has occurred that night. Upon hearing of Dalzollene's death, Light is left speechless and claims he was a Nen user that could endure 10 bullets without being hurt.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 79 Equipment Dao: Dalzollene's weapon resembles a sabre or a ''dao'' with a thin blade embellished with inscriptions. It broke when he tried to stab Uvogin. Abilities & Powers Dalzollene used to be the head of the Nostrade Family's bodyguards and Light Nostrade's right-hand man before Kurapika. As such, he had authority over his subordinates. He was very competent in his job. He had enough physical strength to press a metallic rod. Nen It is suggested from Light Nostrade's dialogue that Dalzollene is capable of enhancing his body with Nen, enduring ten bullets without being hurt. Battles Trivia * Dalzollene is classified as an Enhancer in Hunter × Hunter Battle Collection.Hunter × Hunter: Battle Collection Anime and Manga Differences * In the 1999 anime adaptation, the runes on his sword increased its power when infused with Nen, suggesting they are possibly the same as the Divine Script. With them, he managed to pierce Uvogin's skin by five millimeters by stabbing him into one of the wounds inflicted by Rabid Dog.Hunter × Hunter - Episode 54 (1999) * In the 1999 anime adaptation, after being stabbed by Phinks, he still manages to stand up and confronts them in order to save his comrade by buying them enough time. He is killed by the Phantom Troupe, when they stabbed his own dao sword into him. * In the 1999 anime adaptation, Dalzollene appears to be fond of music as he can play Chopin's Heroic Polonaise very well on his piano.Hunter × Hunter - Episode 48 (1999) Translations around the World References Navigation es:Dalzollene fr:Darzolne ru:Дальтзорн Category:Male characters Category:Unknown Nen type users Category:Nostrade Family Category:Deceased characters